Inudemon spitfire
by Lady Saiyasha
Summary: Meet Inuyasha your ordinary girl with ordinary problems until she finds a unique book called.Inudemon.Now stuck in a parallel world with no way out follow her on her adventures through love,lust and anger management problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA TAISHO!"I jumped up in shock and looked up at my teacher.

'' sleeping in class again I see''.I looked at her my face blushing as I noticed people snickering.

"I am sorry miss Jeme.I have been having a rough time lately and I guess it's starting to show."i stated sheepishly.

Just go to bed earlier okay Inuyasha?Because sleepers usually end up repeating a year"

Yes ma'm" I muttered as my blush deepended."Why me I thought to myself as I tried not to stretch and look out the window at the school grounds.

"Psst Inuyasha"I turned to look at my friend Miroku since first had shoulder length black hair, voilet like eyes and a very curvy body..downfall...She is a pervert..it made me wonder how in the hell did she become that way and better yet what the hell was she like in her past life,if she had one.

"Today are you still going to help me with library cleaning?I promised my mom I would clean it today seeing as she has an doctors appointment.''Miroku mom worked at what I liked to call a very unique store. I swore I heard voices everytime I touched a book or something calling me. Miroku just shrugged and smile everytime I told her about it.

"Yeah I will help"I whispered"Miroku smiled and turned back to the teacher her eyes zero-ing on her ass .Did I forget to mention Miroku attention just wasnt only for men?I rolled my eyes and looked back at the window only to see my reflection.I wasn't nothing special really.I had black hair with some silver strands,gold eyes and red ruby succulant body wasn't all that bad either long curvy legs ,a sort of thick waist and what Miroku liked to call melons to top it all off.

I kept staring at my reflection until I heard the bell. Gathering my books I felt something rubbing my ass lovingly.I slapped Miroku's hand away and glared at her

."Dammit Miroku.I don't swing that way.''I hissed"

Well hell a girl gotta try at least"I shook my head before walking out of the classroom and down the stairs of Shikama High, Miroku walking next to me her eyes holding an apolegetic look.

"Sorry about earlier I sorta couldnt help myself it just happened."

"Oh its okay..because that happens..oh about everyday.!."

I glared at her while I kept walking in the direction of the library.

"Now ya-ya I love you and you have a nice ass.I can't keep from touching something that nice"I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I reached the stood about five storys and held a basement full of books that even I was sure dated back to the cavemen .As we reached the door Miroku's mother rushed out of it

."Now girls I dont have long to talk.I need you to go down to the basment area and categorize the books,one of you can watch the desk while the other does it or vice versa or trade out once in a while."Miroku's mother nodded and rushed off to her car for her doctor's appointment.

I sighed before walking through the door and into the vast room that held everybook imaginable."Do you wanna do basement first or should I?"I knew that if Miroku went first this shit would never get done."

I will go first so you will know what to do."Miroku nodded before getting behind the desk.I trudged to the back of the library only to shiver as I opened the door to the basement.

''You can do this"I coached to myself as I began the slow decent to the basement.I felt my way down the stairs until I reached the bottom and felt for the switch,finding it and clicking it,a dim light bulb came on to reveal stacks of books with dust on them.I sighed before walking onto the first stacks of books and blew on the cover of a few,the covers barely one of my eyebrows I shrugged before beginning to catelog them.

After touching dozens of books whose colors and sizes seemed endless ,I looked upon one of the tables to see a book that read I wiped it with the sleeve of my shirt as I looked for an author but seemed to find none.

"What the hell I yelped as I felt a jolt of pain and dropped words to glow with an abundance before turning back dull. Giggled nervously I picked it up and walking back up the stairs.I felt as if I was being watched and then some but I kept walking up the stairs and into the main library.

Walking over to Miroku who was sleeping soundly,I slammed the book down ,startling her awake.

"What the hell"She yelped holding her hand to her chest"Jesus you scared me.

"Well dear Miroku.. what happened to trading spaces with me?"I smiled sweetly at her, my gold eyes flashing dangerously.

" W-well you see there was this guy"I cut her off and held up my hand"Im leaving.I am tired,overwhelmed and prombly so dusty..I will be coughing it up before I leave...what they hell do I do with this damn book?"I eyed the book before looking at me her expression a little bit dazed.

"Err take it with you.I will ask my mom aboutit. You said you wanted some new reading material so there you go girl."I looked at her before picking up the book and walking out the door and began the ten minute walk home.I shrugged off the weird vibes that I kept getting from the book and unlocked the door before walking straight into the livingroom but not before doing my daily ritual, which was to kick the door shut.I usually got yelled at to about it but hey...not like I gave a fuck.I sighed and walked around before plopping on the beige couch and putting my feet up on the coffee table. Another habit my mother hated with a passion but I only did it because I knew it would draw her was never really home because of what she claims is work though.I leaned my head against the couch as I heard my older sister Sesshomaru walking down the stairs with a book in her hand.

I wondered if I really did get the short end of sister had silver hair with a very ample bosom her neck was slender and her lips were had beautifully shaped ears and a very curvy body that would rival even the sexiest woman on earth...scratch that she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

Gold eyes glared into mine with disgust as she looked at me."Get off the couch our mother would not approve of such foolishness."

"Feh I see you still got bitchyness in you, or did dear old Jin not stroke you the right way last night?"I smirked after seeing her scoff."But then why would Jin want someone that is frigid like you?"I almost choked on the laughter I had held in when I saw her face constrict.

I got up and did my victory dance at having cracked the ice queens facade before getting up and walking past her and into my room with the book by my side.I looked around my room which held my bed a couple of pictures of bands ,my dresser and game systems that I never really was simple but it was mine.I sat on my bed and sat the book inbetween my legs.I started to open it but then shook my head and went into my bedrooms bathroom.

"Maybe I should take a bath first?"I filled the tub to the rim and put my hair into a messy bun and pulled off my clothes.I smiled in satisfaction as I slid into the water with an "aah''I leaned my head against the rim and began to sing a song that I had recently heard on the radio"Im just an ordinary girl...living in a ordinary world when I look inside myself,what you see is not what you get..."

"Stop that godamn wretched singing"Hissed Sesshomaru through the door.I showed her my middle finger not that she could see it of course.

"What the hell do you want you damn Ice queen.?"I seethed.

"Mother says to go to the grocery store and buy some Kimichi and tea leaves"I cocked an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Why the hell can't you go?Your not doing anything and I am in the in the hell kind of shit is this?"I already knew Sesshomaru was prombly smirking on the inside.

"Well well little sister I am quite busy unlike you, I am a honor student,unlike you I am in colledge already and have many companys already vying for my unlike you my boyfriends do not dump me because of a foul mouth and a cowlike stomache."

I flinched and got out the water slowly knowing she would be leaning against the door.I crept over to the door and opened it causing her to fall .As she stumbled I stuck out my foot and tripped her making her fall into the tub of dirty water.\

'' Aww is de wittle ice princess wet?Are you girl?Tis best you get that icicle out your ass or you will freeze in that water and get a cold eh fluffy-chan?"I started laughing at her expression and use of her old nickname from when we were kids."

What I didnt expect was her to get out the water and aim for my throat,which threw me of balance as she jumped on me and caused me to fall.I hit the ground with a thump.

"OO''I moaned as she pulled back to hit me.I grabbed the closest thing which was the Inudemon book and hit her with it causing her to roll off of me.I dropped the book before climbing on top of her and started to hit her would just stand there and let her beat me down until she got tired, but not today

"Whats wrong?"I screeched as I hit her and she tried to hit hit me in my jaw causing me to roll over and gasp,blood dripping onto the floor and onto the book.I went to hit her again before I started to feel the room tremors seeming to get bigger with each second to get bigger and bigger, before I saw the book open the pages seeming to turn on their world seemed to turn into swirls before my very eyes the colors blending.I looked over at my sister who seemed almost translucent.I closed my eyes.."well at least if I am going to die.I kicked my sisters ass before doing it aha take that ice princess!"

I curled into a ball as the tremors reached an all time high,soon they stopped."I must be dead." I thought to myself.I sighed before opening one eye only to be greeted by a chocolate one staring deeply into mine.I jumped back .

Before me stood a beautiful black almost blueish hair cascading over his shoulder he wore nothing but what seemed like pants that billowed out in the wind his face held black markings,which was on his wrist and waist. As he looked upon me with a face that reminded me much of my sister,a disapproving glare apparent on his face."Why are you naked wench?"

I looked upon him before covering my body and standing up."Who the hell are you?Arent angels suppose to be nice?"

He sneered ,one of his eyebrows rising''Foolish girl I am not angel.I am an Lord, A demon if you shall adress me as Lord Kagome.

I snarled at his demanor my temper getting the best of me."Fuck you asshole.I dont have to adress you as anything a demon?Please like I believe that bullshit!

I watched Lord Kagome face in rage.A yelp escaping my lips as he grabbed my hair.  
>"Oy shit!"<p>

"Do not take a tone with me I shall have none of that ignorance in my presence."I pulled my hair out of his hands before uppercutting him.

"Try that on for size buster"I said in victory as he stumbled back stung by the hit.I turned and ran into the tree's not caring if I was naked for all the world to it was hard to run with breast big as mine so I just held them down.I ran in different directions trying to lose him just incase he was one of those

"Hey I am going to stalk you and then just rape you ""He say before jumping on me.I shook my head and stopped running my chest heaving with every inhale.I sat on the forest ground my head pounding a little bit with each second.I looked around only to see dense trees everywhere.I thought back to everything that had happened from the moment my day had started to the tremors and even the meeting with the weird dude and my question was...where am I?'' But all I heard was silence

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I sighed and put my arms around my legs."Great Im naked,lost and don't know where the hell I am".I looked around once more only to hear a threatening growl.I looked into the forest trying to figure out where the hell it was coming from only to feel something drip onto my shoulder.I looked up only to see a unusual looking cougar its eyes red and fangs longer then my arms it fur was a darkish black with a blue tint.I stood up slowly and tried to think...when in the hell did cougars eyes turn red.

I turned and ran only for it to jump from the tree chasing me."Oh my fucking gonna die a virgin."I screamed inside my head before trying to get myself out of this mess."Think ya ya.I can't climb up a tree and I can't out run the damn thing"I looked back noticing that it was gaining on me.I kept running until I ended up on a cougar seemed to be mocking me ever so slightly as it licked its fangs."Foolish human did you really think you can out run me?"it cackled."It talked "I Id kick someones ass for calling me an idiot but right now I had bigger promblems.I looked over the cliff only to see mist."

Well you asshole if Im gonna die it won't be by your teeth."I showed him my middle finger before opening my arms and falling backwards off the cliff"No"it growled.I closed my eyes expecting to hit rocks or dirt but instead hit water with a splash.I groaned at the impact only to feel water rush into my mouth.I knew I didn't have long so I swam to the top and breathed in fresh air.I looked around only to see women in wolf pelts who had paused washing furs and from chasing what I assumed was their children.I could feel their eyes boring into mines as I swam over to the shore and pulled myself out."You what are you?"A woman hissed as she blocked the children from my view.

She bared her fangs to me.I guess she was trying to seem like she was deadly but after all the bullshit I had been put through I truly didnt give a fuck.I glared at her with daggers causing her to flinch before I got up and put my hands on my hips my now wet hair sticking to my body."Look...whatever the hell you are."I could hear her give me a warning growl not that I cared."I have been taken away from my home,naked as you can see,ran away from some psycho lord as he like to say.I have been chased by a damn cougar since when do they talk and jumped off a the hell are you to growl at wet cold and fucking tired.!"

I roared causing most of the women to cower."Now either you help me or leave me the fuck alone"I screeched only to have someone grab my hair and yank me to the ground."Well what do we have here?"I looked up into the most striking bluest eyes I had ever seen,he had a muscled toned body with black long hair tied up into a pony tail,he had pointed elven ears and wore a chestplate and wolf pelt to cover his body,he also had tanned skin which seemed to have seen many days of sun.I glared at him with only was I wet but I was dirty ass hell now.

He looked me up and down before smirking.I could feel a blush coming to my face and coughed."Now now maiden why were you yelling at the females of our tribe.I looked up at him"feh'd " and got up slowly before turning and walking away."I could hear people gasping."Pshh "I muttered before I felt myself run into a muscled chest.I looked up only to see the man from before his eyes flashing in anger. I then proceeded to back up as he walked forward and grabbed my wrist in a crushing manner"You wench never walk away from me when I am talking to you.I am Koga prince of the wolves and future holder of the northen lands!".I cocked an eyebrow in annoyance"

Well Mr koga...GET YOUR GODAMN HANDS OFF OF ME"I yelled in his ear before slapping him.I could hear everyone go silent as they looked at me terrified that I had slapped their lord.I smirked only to be thrown to the ground his body on top of mine.

He looked down at me his eyes going from blue to blood red."Bitch you will know your place''I looked at him my eyes narrowing"You want a bitch I will give you a bitch."I kneed him in the groin causing him to roll over and whimper in pain"No one and I mean no one calls me a bitch"I kicked him in the side while my eyes gleamed in pleasure.

I turned only to have him grab my leg and pull causing me to fall face first.I hissed in pain only to find him on top of me chest was pressed against my back."Get the hell off"I screeched.''Submit bitch"he growled.

"No dammit and what the hell are you talking about submit?Never!"I growled loudly.I hissed again suddenly feeling helpless as I tried to struggle to get from underneath him."Damn you!What the hell are you a damn fat cow?Get off mutt"I elbowed him in the face and smiled when I heard a satisfying crunch."Dammit" I heard him screech as he rolled over his face distorted in shock and pain.

I showed him two middle fingers before turning and running into the forest.I tried to even my breath out as I ran to keep up my endurance.I looked back trying to get more distance between me and dog breath.I sighed in relief as the group of demons seemed further and further away.I could see koga's seeming to shout I turned around and kept running the forest seeming to turn into one big brown and green blur."Keep running ya-ya"I thought to myself as my pace began to slow."Awoooooo"I heard as I kept running.

"I looked over my shoulder only to see a group of wolves running towards me their brown,grey and black furs blowing in the breeze while their eyes spoke of the hunt."Oh my fucking god"I screamed as I kept running jumping over knarly tree roots and limbs that I could feel stabbing at my feet."I am going to die.'I screeched as I looked back once again to notice them a foot away."I kept looking back at them their fangs glistening with saliva.I went to turn around only to trip over my own feet.I groaned as I hit the ground a sharp stick placing a scratch upon my right shoulder."Shit"I hissed ignoring the pain as i tried to get up only to find my foot caught on a root that didnt seem to want to let go of my anatomy."I looked up at the darkening sky and cursed any god or godesses that ever existed.I sighed in defeat as they were upon me.I turned and looked what seemed to be the leader of the group his brown eyes glaring me down.I hissed at him,my eyes only seemed to smirk at me as he stalked over to me while keeping his eyes connected with mines.I looked around and grabbed a sharp thick stick."Look fucker your not gonna eat me without a fight got it!I will poke your godamn eyes out you mangy you and spit your pitiful bones out without a thought"I hissed.I may have been out but I wasn't down yet and I wasn't finna die without a seemed to release what seem like a sound between a growl and laughter before getting a foot away and looked at the rest of his pack who sat regal as if waiting...but waiting for what?

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I wrapped my arms around my body as the wind blew,it rufflling my locks.I shivered wondering what the hell the wolves were still waiting for, reaching down and rubbed my now backish blue ankle that was throbbing with an abundance before shivering as another wind blew,the air seeming to get even chillier.I looked up at the sky which was beginning to darken which each moment that stars seeming to come out.I sighed as another twinge of pain ran through my body before I turned to look back at the wolves my eyes showing a little sliver of envy at how they werent cold at all because of their fur."Stupid mutts"I muttered in an immense wind blew which caused my hair to whip around me.

As I turned to look at where it came from only to see the man that I had ran from before his blue eyes looked me over as he crouched and reached to grab my chin,as he grabbed me, I tried to turn which only made him growl before holding my head in smirked before it turned into a full blown grin."Stuck in a hard place eh''He commented as he pointed to my ankle."No Im just sitting here...chilling...feeling the dirt in the crack my ass,,,,out in the open naked...just chilling...OF COURSE IM STUCK IN A HARD PLACE YOU STUPID FLEABAG.!"I yelled before slapping him in the face,my eyes flashing moved back obviously not even bothered by my only growled his eyes narrowing as his pupils turned to slits.''I see you have not learned about hitting me bitch"He roared which caused me to whimper and try to back up only for me to twist my ankle even wolves moaned and coward at his anger before turning and running into the forest apparenty to scared to do anything else..

I suddenly felt I was naked,hurt and apparently left alone with some beast-like maniac."Oh god"I thought to myself as he leaned in and sniffed me before moaning wether in happyness or because I stink I didn't raised his arm before cutting the root wrapped around my foot.I cried out in happyness finally began to sniff me again before licking my neck and moving down to the valley of my breast which caused me to shiver in pleasure.I pushed him away only for him to whimper."Godamn pervert"I huffed my eyes looked at me curiously before slinging me over his shoulder.I yelped in protest at being thrown over his back like a sack of potatoes only for him to slap my on my bare bottom."You dirty son of a bitch."He only chuckled in reply before starting to run,the ground steadily turned into a blend of green and brown patches which blurred the more I the hell is he taking me?I pondered my hair whipping around my face which only seemed to annoy me even more then the throbbing in my ankle.

Ok you guys starting today I will not be writing from a first point of view

why you may ask?I find it aggrivating using I all the my say like,I and den to much so sorry .I know this chap is kinda short but I will make it up I promise

sincerly Lady Saiyasha


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 TO PISS HIM OF OR CHALLENGE HIM THAT'S THE QUESTION?

Inuyasha felt nauseous as Koga kept running her hair whipping around her in an array. She started to scream which only caused Koga to flinch but run faster because he didn't think he could stand Inuyasha screaming in his delicate like elf ears any longer. How could anyone scream so much? I mean come on he ran like this every day. Koga slowed down his pace much to his annoyance and growled at Inuyasha, before sitting her down."Must you yell? I swear you sound worser then a Banshee and you're not as pretty either."He commented while smirking.

Inuyasha stared up at him her eyes narrowing slightly before she showed him her middle finger."Well I'll be damned are you saying I'm ugly! You who wear a damn skirt? Not to mention you smell like wet dog and hot ass!"She said smugly. Koga lifted an eyebrow before smiling wolfishly."Your feisty I like that. Have you read anywhere that wolves love to break their bitches the same way a man breaks his horse? I would be careful if I was you about the words that come from that succulent mouth of yours or else I will teach you a lesson you will never forget…ever "He said as he leaned forward his fangs peeking out from his mouth.

Inuyasha mouth opened in an "O" like shape as her eyes widened before a blush stole across her cheeks. Although she felt like saying a retort, Inuyasha settled for a"Feh" fearing that he would make good on his words. Koga smirked once again inwardly at his triumph in making the female before him speechless. Most females that he knew would never speak in even the most disrespectful way because of his status as prince of the wolves and yet a female that he hadn't even been around for more than 5 hours dared to disrespect his person. His beast roared to life telling him to break her and show her who was Alpha but he only shook his head and looked down at her form. He had observed her slightly before but now that he looked at her he began to observe her closely. She held gold like eyes that even the sun illuminate rays could not compare to. Her hair stood out even more then her skin tone which had been browned by the sun. Her hair was not white but pure silver which had dirt and leaves stuck to it as if she had been rutting on the ground. Her lips were ruby red as if they were painted by blood. Her neck was long and graceful like a swan…."Inuyasha glared up at him noticing how his eyes were wondering all over her body. She growled in aggravation which caused Koga to snap out of his revere. He only smiled before shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

Inuyasha stood up and tried not to flinch at the throbbing pain in her ankle that she knew would increase with each second she stood."I do not appreciate you looking at my body like some type of leech."She looked him in the eyes .Her shoulders squared back. Koga only looked at her shocked. She dared to challenge him. Was she daft? ( omg im so happy lmao I got to use the word daft :O ) The only time Koga had ever been challenged was when someone had wanted to take the alpha title from him and it had always been male never female. Who was this indignant female to challenge him? He glared down at her with annoyance which only caused her to glare at him in determination before poking him in the chest while smirking. The air around them seemed to turn into electricity before .Koga stumbled back a couple of steps. Inuyasha grinned and put her hands on her hips as if saying "Ha I win you lose "Koga held back a snarl. Inuyasha tried not to laugh."One for me, zero for the mutt boy "Her inner self screamed in victory."Now dog boy "Inuyasha haughtily said."Where the fuck are you taking me and I want to know now.!"She demanded while glaring daggers at him."I do not have to answer a pitiful female like you. Especially one that would have been either ravaged or eaten by another demon who wouldn't even blink an eye at killing you, which I have half a mind to do right now "He snarled while his eyes flashed dangerously red. Inuyasha tried not to cower at the way he seemed to look feral with each button she pushed. His hair seemed to be standing at end while his eyes held a reddish tint which spoke murderous intent. His fangs had long ago elongated into sharper canines while his fingernails grew into sharp like claws. Inuyasha gulped and bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha knew for once that she should hold her tongue in unless he snaps and then she wouldn't have a tongue at all. She backed up a couple of feet while ignoring the pain in her throbbing ankle. Koga in the inner walls of his mind was battling with his beast which begged to make her pay for the insults she threw at him with a vengeance. How dare this weakling…no this infuriating woman of a human insult his pride and try to challenge his status as alpha. His beast strained even more against the chains that held him, wanting to sink his teeth into Inuyasha to feel her hot/warm blood flow into his mouth at an alarming pace until her breath left her body and the next scavengers fed off of it. Inuyasha shivered in fear as he stepped towards her which only caused her to whimper before backing up even more until her bare back touched a tree. She had pushed him to far. She knew it but damn he challenge her first and she didn't take bull from anyone. Koga stepped forward until he was right in front of her. He still was fighting to keep his beast in check which was still currently trying to break free. It demanded he take her savagely before killing her or breaking her until she bent to his will. But he was Koga prince of the wolves and he would be damned if he would let his beast take over him ever. He knew he would cause unforeseen havoc upon the villages and not care who him or his pack killed wether it be children, women or the turned her head to the side to keep from looking him in the eyes which was at the moment seeming to hold conflict and it seemed one side was losing and the other winning. She hoped the side winning was on her side

To be continued

M.l.R :Oh my gosh it seemed to be a long time since I had updated so sorry to all those that had been waiting. By the way M.I.R MEANS my lovely ramble anyways it seemed Inuyasha has pissed koga off something decent but don't worry he wont maul her I don't think…. .-. I lmao Well back to what I was saying for all of you that reviewed I know it was slow going and my writing skills suck I guess because it is not my characters but someone else's but anyways. Thank you once more for reviewing. You guys have been great except for the one who said – in whiny voice- inuyasha is a girl that's just sick. Oh Q#$%^& okay n,n but for the rest please keep reviewing and your input was greatly appreciated.. ps I may bring the female miroku in to because well to me he would be a good friend who is a perv as a girl I mean Ive read many stories but none with a female miroku…or really Inuyasha…. geh


	5. Authors note

BIG AU:Oh my god,it has been a while since I have been on here and I am so sorry to my loyal fans,who stood by and patiently waited on the chapters that never came.I am working on the 4 new chapters as I write this now as a gift to you guys that egged me on until I came a while I will not lie I grew lazy and alot of things happened to keep me from writing I lost alot of creactivity but I will make sure I get you these my loyal ancient fans.I thank you so much and for new comers thank you for commenting me and adding me to your favorite authors.I will make sure to make you guys proud.I was thinking of writing it from first point of view to make you guys see it as if you were breathing and living it but I will only do it if I seem to be lacking from the point of view I usually write without further ado I shall have you guys chapters by tomorrow :d...yeah I know I should have had them for you give me a break(I know I have had a break for over a year now) but still I have to dust off the brain.


End file.
